


love, trust and pixie dust

by alifeofourown



Series: pixie louis [2]
Category: One Direction (Band), X Factor RPF
Genre: Multi, Pixie Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 08:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alifeofourown/pseuds/alifeofourown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis hates Peter Pan but Harry doesn't. He wants a Wendy of his own and all Louis wants is to not be forgotten or replaced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love, trust and pixie dust

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't mean to write this tonight goodness, but here it is. Dedications to Dani for being a evil person and prompting me to write this and to Rikki for being the best person in the world and letting me livewrite it at her. Also to Raina, Frankie and Keni because they suffered through part one so they have to suffer through part two as well.

Peter Pan is terrible and Tinker Bell sucks.  
  
That's what Louis gets out of the film after Harry makes him watch it so he can see 'another pixie like him.' It's nothing like the ones that he's grown up with and she's just mean and terrible and everything that Louis dislikes. He hides the DVD one night when Harry's sleeping, tucks it beneath the giant cupboard in the kitchen so that Harry can't ever find it again.

Harry looks everywhere for his copy of Peter Pan. He mopes about when he can't find it because it's one of his favourite films, but Louis doesn't retrieve it. He's allowed to be a little evil this once, only because Tinker Bell will be a worse pixie than he is any day.  
  
(Louis spends loads of time braiding Harry's hair to try and make him smile.)  
  
When Harry actually lets Louis braid a few dozen flowers into his hair one day, Louis knows he should give the DVD back. He crawls under the cupboard late at night and retrieves it (and even uses a bit of magic to remove the scratch marks that he left all over Tinker Bell's face) before he tucks it beneath Harry's pillow. It's heavy and Louis falls a few times in the process of trying to get it there, but he leaves it like a gift from the tooth fairy, even though he's cooler than that.  
  
The smile on Harry's face makes it all worth it, and he even watches it again with Harry, just to make him happy. He hates it just as much as he did the first time, but he doesn't comment because he finds no need to. Still, whenever Harry decides to put it on, Louis pretends he's asleep and then disappears into the bathroom to turn the sink into a swimming pool so he doesn't have to watch Tinker Bell be mean and try to kill Wendy.  
  
Harry asks Louis if he's the Tinker Bell to his Peter Pan and Louis pouts until Harry takes it back, even if he mutters that they need to find a Wendy someday. Louis doesn't want Harry to find a Wendy. He doesn't want Harry to belong to anyone that's not him because that means letting one more person into his life and Harry would have to keep Louis a secret and then he'd forget about him because of his Wendy and Louis would be all alone.  
  
No, Louis doesn't want that.  
  
Louis doesn't remember her name when Harry her home the first time. Something that starts with a C or an L or maybe even an R. He doesn't really care, but Harry whispers nice things into her ear and she laughs and it's annoying. It's all annoying, how she looks, how she speaks,how he touches her and how she finds the need to press herself against him as much as possible. Annoying, annoying, annoying. Louis hates it, he really does, and he sulks in his scarf pile on his shelf, trying and failing to sleep because of her loud laughs.  
  
And the worst part about it is that she keeps coming back. Harry never stops talking about her; she this and she that and isn't she so perfect, Louis? (Louis knows her name now, he just refuses to acknowledge it, or her existence.) Louis hates everything and he's so angry and so annoyed that Harry's picking some stranger over him that he spends most of his days hiding in his scarf pile, pretending to be asleep more often than not so that Harry doesn't talk to him about her. That's the last thing Louis wants.  
  
Louis downright hates her and he does everything he can to make her leave. Sometimes it's just a sprinkle of pixie dust to turn her tea to ice or to make a pin show up on the couch, but sometimes it's worse. It gets a little too out of hand one day when she starts laughing so hard at something Harry says that her shrieks are bouncing off the walls and killing Louis's delicate ears. He speeds down to her and starts pulling on her hair, yanking at it until her laughter turns to screams and she's trying to figure out what's hurting her head.  
  
Harry's never looked more disappointed in him.  
  
When she leaves for the night, Harry whirls around and he's angry as he lectures Louis, tells him just how wrong and terrible that was and that if he's not going to be nice to people that he really cares about then maybe he shouldn't stick around. Louis knows Harry's being irrational, he knows that he doesn't mean what he's saying, but the words sting and he's never not been anything but nice to Harry and his friends that he's been introduced to, so he flies off, slipping out the open crack of the window off into the night and _does not cry_.  
  
He's never been in London on his own before. The patch of grass that he grew up in is like a whole different world and he has no idea how to get there, to get back to his family because the person he thought was really his family doesn't want him. Louis's scared, he's lost, and he's flitting about above buildings looking for any sort of sign that he's going in the right direction. He doesn't know what to do and he just wants to go back home, back to Harry, but he doesn't even know where that is at this point.  
  
He's just a little pixie lost in a very big world. He didn't ask for this, and now that he's here he doesn't know what to do.  
  
Louis nestles himself into a tiny crack in the wall of a bank or a shop or something like that. He's glowing faintly, a soft pulsing like a firefly and it's his beacon, his way of saying, 'I'm lost. Please help me. I want to go home.'  
  
He doesn't know how long he ends up sleeping once he's in his safe little hiding spot, but Louis wakes to a voice speaking to him, speaking soft and gentle and beckoning his name. He opens eyes and blinks a little bit at the person in front of him. It's Zayn. Zayn, the boy he never understood, Zayn the artist, Zayn the friend of Harry who loves to draw him. It's really him.  
  
"Louis?" And Louis leans forward as he looks at him, nodding a little bit as he shakes out his wings. "What are you doing out here all on your own? Come here." He extends a hand to the tiny creature and Louis hesitates to climb onto it.  
  
"Please, Louis," Zayn says and it's so soft and quiet that even Louis almost misses it, and his hearing is better than most. "Come on. I'll take you home." Louis shakes his head but he climbs onto Zayn's hand anyway, clinging a little to his finger when he's finally settled in his palm. "You don't want to go home?" Louis shakes his head again and Zayn understands him. It's almost like Zayn speaks his language, that he can understand how upset and hurt Louis is, but Zayn's just good at reading people and Louis's grateful for that. "You can come to mine, okay?"  
  
Louis nods and Zayn offers him his pocket, which Louis gratefully curls up in, using the little balls of lint trapped inside as a pillow and he naps on the way back to Zayn's. It's warm and safe and not cold and scary like the London streets, and Zayn doesn't even wake him up when they get back. The only reason Louis actually wakes up is because he hears Liam's speaking to Zayn about him. "Harry's been in a panic, looking everywhere for him. He's afraid something happened to him."  
  
"He's safe," Zayn promises and Louis wonders if the boy's going to tell Liam that he's curled up in his pocket. "What happened?"  
  
"Harry didn't mean to snap at him, but he said something really terrible to Lou and he flew off," Liam explains and inside Zayn's pocket, Louis frowns. Terrible doesn't begin to describe being told to leave his home just because of a dumb girl who doesn't even belong. "He never meant to upset Louis. He was just venting and he didn't think about what he said."  
  
Louis pokes his head out from the pocket and he looks at Liam for a moment before he flits out, settling himself on the boy's shoulder and hugging his neck as best as he can with his small arms. "Louis?"  
  
"I found him on the streets," Zayn says and Louis focuses his attention on the art student, nodding a little bit. "He was curled up in this little nook outside the studios."  
  
He feels himself being tugged away from Liam's neck by gentle fingers and Liam's got a hold of him by the waist, lifting him up to eye level. The first time he did this, Louis was terrified, but he's now used to being manhandled because of his size. "Are you okay, Lou?" he asks and Louis doesn't know how to respond because he is and he isn't all at once. Harry might as well have told Louis he hated him when he suggested he leave, and Louis doesn't like how that sits in his stomach. Still, he finds himself nodding at Liam, a smile settled on his lips because he doesn't want to be sad anymore, and he definitely doesn't want Liam to be sad because he's sad.  
  
"Are you sure?" Louis nods again and he presses his way out of Liam's grip to go and kiss him on the nose, his best way of telling Liam that he's okay. Liam smiles and Louis takes the opportunity to creep up into Liam's hair and disappear in the mass of curls that's just as crazy as Harry's and possibly comfier. He stays up there while Liam and Zayn talk about what they should do about it, and in the end Zayn disappears to call Harry and let him know that Louis's safe. He doesn't know what Harry thinks about all of that, because Zayn doesn't say anything when he comes back, but Louis's pretty sure that Harry's at least a little relieved that he's not gone for good.  
  
Louis dozes in Liam's curls for a bit, sleeping off and on and catching bits of the conversation between the boy and his partner. Liam's curled up in Zayn's grip when Louis wakes for good and he's more or less face to face with a Zayn's nose that's pressed into Liam's curls. When he finally flies out of Liam's hair, Zayn pulls away and he tells Louis that Harry wants to talk to him.  
  
Louis hovers near the phone that Zayn puts on speaker and he anxiously awakes for Harry to pick up because he's afraid of what the boy might say. He's most afraid that Harry doesn't miss him, that he doesn't regret kicking Louis out now that he knows he's safe, but the second that Harry picks up the words, 'I'm so sorry, Lou," escape and that fear washes away.  
  
"I didn't mean to get angry with you like that I was being stupid. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I never wanted you to leave," he breathes out and Louis tries to hug the phone, something that makes Zayn smile. "Will you come home? Please?" Louis blinks a little bit before he pokes at the mobile, the soft sound of bells slipping into the microphone before he turns to Zayn and looks up at him, ask him to translate for him.  
  
"You better hurry up, Haz," Zayn says as he smiles at the pixie. "He's waiting for you to come get him, and you know how he is. Little impatient fucker." Louis laughs and the bells ring louder as he grins at Zayn and nods. "And if you don't treat him nice, I'll set Niall on you. You know how protective he is."  
  
Harry's voice sounds brighter through the phone when he replies. "Niall's revenge would be eating the contents of my fridge," he jokes and Louis pokes at the microphone a bit, trying to make a noise to express his displeasure at Harry's response. "I'm not letting little Louis go. I love him, remember?"  
  
There's a smile on Zayn's face as he replies with a, soft, "Don't we all?"  
  
Louis jumps up onto the phone and he starts pressing buttons with his feet until Harry's laughing. He tells Louis he's on his way and Louis beams until Harry hangs up. Only then does he creep up onto Zayn's hand, hugging his finger as tightly as he can manage. It's not much of a thanks, but Zayn knows and Louis's happy, so it's really the best thanks ever. Louis didn't realise this before, but he's lucky that Harry has such great friends, and he's lucky that they're such great friends to him, too.  
  
After all, being so small means you need room for lots of love, trust and sometimes a bit of pixie dust.


End file.
